Réflections
by Cremage
Summary: Quand Link entre dans la salle inondée, rien ne va plus. LxDL. Violence. Classé M pour ...des raisons.


A/N : Pas déçue d'avoir terminé ce one shot. Ça a été tout un défi pour moi, je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais obtenir de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas tellement comme ça que j'avais envisagé les choses, mais bon.

* * *

><p>Il était au sol, à quatre pattes, fixant son ennemi de ses prunelles d'un bleu d'acier. Le souffle court, les côtes endolories, il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, il cracha un mélange de salive et de sang et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa main recouverte d'un épais gantelet de cuir souple. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et fendue, son nez cassé. Une longue coupure partait du haut de son sourcil et descendait jusque sur sa joue, laissant s'échapper un mince filet de sang qui s'écrasait par gouttes sur le sol inondé et collant sur sa peau des mèches de sa chevelure blonde. Il se releva, chancelant, et grimaça sous le coup de la douleur. Il enlaça son ventre d'une main, tout juste sous les côtes. Il était désarmé. Son épée luisait faiblement à plusieurs mètres de lui, engloutie sous la couche d'eau qui recouvrait le sol de la salle en entier. Son opposant, sa propre copie créée de toute pièce, se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, droit comme une barre de fer. Il s'était débarrassé de son épée lorsqu'il avait désarmé l'original et avait aussitôt pris une position d'attaque au corps à corps, ses lèvres pâles retroussées sur un sourire narquois qui ne le quittait plus depuis. D'un puissant coup de poing il l'avait envoyé au sol, les jointures de son double s'écrasant contre le cartilage déjà démoli de l'Original.<p>

« C'est tout ce que tu as à offrir, Héros? Je suis déçu! » Sa voix d'un profond ténor résonnait dans la salle. Le sourire en coin du Double s'élargit un tant soit peu. Il dégagea son visage de quelques mèches d'un blanc de neige grâce à un léger mouvement de tête circulaire. Son regard d'un rouge rubis éclatant ne quittait pas le jeune Héros, plus loin devant lui. Il éclata d'un rire sinistre et s'élança sur lui d'une vitesse presque inhumaine. Surpris, le Héros parvint à bloquer le premier coup de pied, mais le coup de poing qui suivit était vraisemblablement trop rapide pour lui. Le coup puissant s'écrasa sous sa mâchoire, lui faisait relever subitement la tête. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le dos, le souffle coupé par le choc. Il tenta de se relever à nouveau, mais en fut incapable. Sa copie s'était assise sur ses jambes et s'était rapidement emparée de ses poignets, qu'elle tenait fermement d'une main. « Vraiment décevant. Moi qui croyais pouvoir m'amuser un peu…. » Elle sentait le Héros se débattre sous elle, mais sa force inhumaine empêchait sa proie de se libérer. « Puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à m'offrir, je vais me faire un petit ….Plaisir….. » La copie tendit la main et s'empara d'un des couteaux qui ornaient la ceinture de sa proie. Elle l'envoya en l'air, le faisant tournoyer et le rattrapa, recommença son manège plusieurs fois, affichant un sourire espiègle. « Ce serait dommage de rater son coup, non ? » En disant ces mots, le couteau lui fila entre les doigts, se fichant dans le ventre du héros. La créature porta la main à sa bouche, et murmura un « Oups » cynique, éclatant d'un rire cruel lorsque le Héros lâcha un hurlement de douleur.

« Bon, assez joué, passons aux choses sérieuses! » S'emparant du couteau, le double le retira du ventre de l'Original et le fit glisser rapidement sur la tunique, la déchirant du col jusqu'à la ceinture. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, le double écarta les pans de tissus imbibé de sang, dévoilant le torse de sa victime. Sa peau bronzée était recouverte de bleus, de cicatrices et de coupures, toutes ces blessures infligées depuis le début de ce combat des plus singuliers. La créature toucha ces taillades du bout des doigts, riant lorsque le Héros sous elle gémissait de douleur.

Un gloussement sinistre s'échappa de la gorge de la Copie, ses prunelles rouges se fixant sur une plaie ouverte dans le bas du ventre de sa proie, là où le couteau s'était fiché quelques instants auparavant. La Copie enfonça l'ongle de son index dans la plaie. Un nouveau gémissement de douleur glissa d'entre les lèvres du blond lorsque l'index en entier s'imisça en entier dans l'ouverture sanguinolante avant de se retirer pour y repénétrer une fraction de seconde plus tard dans un va-et-vient de tourment. À chaque plainte incohérente de douleur du Héros, la Créature répondait d'un gémissement de plaisir et enfonçait son doigt plus profondément encore, absorbée dans la délicieuse torture qu'elle faisait subir au blond. Elle sentait son membre se gorger lentement, grossissant un peu plus à chaque plainte du Héros.

Au bout d'un certain temps du manège injurieux, le Double retira vite fait son index et le porta au niveau de ses prunelles, le détaillant, examinant de plus près le liquide poisseux qui le recouvrait avant de descendre son doigt vers ses lèvres trop pâles, dardant sa langue d'entre elles pour le goûter. Les orbres cramoisies du Double se fixèrent sur celles couleur ciel de l'Original, un voile de luxure des obscurcissant. Un grognement rauque de désir brisa le silence de la salle lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent contre son index et la Créature donna un coup de bassin involontaire, frôlant son membre dur contre l'organe flaccide du blond. « Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets? Hmm? »

Un éclair de frayeur passa dans les yeux bleus lorsque l'Original sentit l'érection de son ennemi, la compréhension de ce qui allait lui arriver le frappant de plein fouet. Avec une nouvelle ardeur, il tenta de nouveau de se débattre. Ses mouvements frénétiques étaient trop faibles pour arriver à déloger le Double, ne réussissant qu'à s'épuiser un peu plus et à faire dégouliner de poisse la plaie abusée. Le Double s'exclaffa au bout de quelques instants d'agitation, voyant que son jouet faiblissait rapidement sous lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de prendre son souffle, le Double écrasa brutalement sa bouche contre celle du blond, dardant sa langue d'entre ses lèvres pour l'engouffrer sans cérémonie dans celle de l'Originale, trop surpris par le mouvement subit pour pouvoir réagir. La main libre de la Créature se glissa sur le torse du blond et entâma une rapide descente vers le bas ventre du Héros, étalant du sang un peu partout sur la peau recouvrant les abdominaux cisellés du blond pour s'arrêter à sa ceinture avant de la détacher d'un mouvement précis. Une fois débarassée de l'obstacle, les doigts s'emparèrent de la corde retenant les chausses du Héros en place sur sa taille et défirent habillement le noeud. Une fois la besogne faite, les doigts s'enroulèrent sur le bord du vêtement et la Créature s'en débarassa d'un coup de poignet brusque, déchirant le tissus de sa force surhumaine et l'envoyant bouler un peu plus loin.

Le Héros était maintenant presque antièrement nu sous le Double, sa tunique déchirée de haut en bas, ses chausses gisant dans un tas informe à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses. Sans briser le baiser aggressif, le Double s'empara de la verge flasque de son jouet et l'enveloppa de ses doigts froids. Le contact fit sursauter le Héros qui lâcha un grognement de désaprobation en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte glaciale, sans succès. Le Double lâcha un gloussement lorsqu'il entâma un va-et-vient sur l'organe dans sa paume et sentit le Héros secouer la tête de gauche et de droite, signifiant son désaccord silencieux. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes de ces ministrations indésirables, le Héros poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'il sentit son membre se gonfler entre les doigts de son bourreau malgré ses efforts pour empêcher la réaction de son corps face au plaisir impromptu. Le Double, quant à lui, relâcha un rire franc devant la mine déconfite du blond, continuant le mouvement d'une main experte avant de redescendre un tant soit peu son visage, mâchonnant le lobe de l'oreille du blond, lui parlant dans un murmure presque inaudible.

«Tu as beau tenter de résister, tu n'y parviendras pas...Je sais exactement ce qui te fais plaisir, ce qui t'excite...» Les lèvres du Double remuèrent contre la peau du cou du blond, tout juste sous son oreille, envoyant une délicieuse décharge de plaisir involontaire dans le corps du Héros. Sa peau se recouvrit d'une couche de chair de poule, son membre se tendit un peu plus entre les doigts de la Créature. Une légère rotation du poignet pendant qu'il remontait sa main le long de la verge du Héros fit gémir de plaisir le blond, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réduire au silence son traître de corps, suffisamment fort pour déchirer sa peau et faire couler un mince filet de sang le long de sa bouche.

Jugeant que le Héros était prêt, la Créature relâcha son orane maintenant dressé et enfoui sa main dans l'eau froide qui recouvrait le sol de la salle. Sans crier gare, le Double se redressa avant de s'agenouiller à côté du blond.D'un mouvement rapide et trop fort, il retourna le blond sur son ventre, l'une de ses mains se glissant derrière la nuque du Héros, le forçant à garder la tête baissée. Trop absorbé par son combat interne contre le plaisir que lui prodiguait la créature, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses poignets avaient été libérés. Le blond ne pouvait pas trop se débattre non plus, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait soulevait des vagues d'eau glaciale qui s'écrasaient contre son visage et menaçaient de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche à tout moment. L'autre main de la Créature se glissa rapidement sur sa hanche et la força vers le haut. Un nouveau gémissement échapa à l'Original lorsque le liquide trop froid qui coulait le long de ses abdominaux s'infiltra dans la plaie sur son ventre. Le son de sa plainte fu noyé par le bruit plus sonore du rire cruel du Double. La main qui retenait la hanche du blond le relâcha avant de se diriger vers le membre engorgé de la Créature et de s'en emparer, le caressant quelques secondes avant de stopper son mouvement. La Créature pris ensuite place derrière le blond, sur ses genoux, tenant son membre à l'horizontale.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Double appuya le bout de son membre gorgé contre l'anus du blond. Le Héros se débattit une dernière fois contre l'étreinte ferme de la main sur sa nuque, contre la présence gênante du membre contre son entrée. D'un mouvement trop rapide, la main sur sa nuque se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa tête. Les longs doigts s'enroulèrent dans sa chevelure blonde et lui forcèrent le visage vers l'avant. Malgré ses efforts, la Créature était trop puissante pour lui. Son visage était submergé, ses narines et sa bouche recouverts par l'épaisse couche du liquide rendu poisseux du sang qui s'écoulait lentement de ses nombreuses blessures. Ses poumons brûlèrent bientôt dû au manque d'oxygène. Les mains du Héros s'emparèrent gauchement du poignet de la Créature, tentant dans un dernier élan de panique de le dégager de l'emprise qui pouvait lui être fatale. Au bout de interminables minutes, le blond s'effondra mollement sur le sol inondé, inconscient. Le Double relâcha sa tête sans se préoccuper de lui retourner le visage, et satisfiait du nouvel état comateux de son captif, s'empara a deux mains des hanches du blond, les forçant de nouveau à se soulever. Une fois la position jugée acceptable, la main droite du Double se glissa de nouveau autour de son phallus rigide et le guida vers l'entrée intime du blond.

D'un coup de bassin solide, le Double s'enfonça dans l'intimité de son Original. Malgré le silence du Héros, la Créature parvint à très bien imaginer le cri de douleur de son jouet. Un liquide chaud coula alors sur son membre, glissant sur ses bourses avant de s'écouler sans un bruit le long de sa cuisse et de terminer sa course dans l'eau. Du sang. Un rire ressemblant à un caquètement frénétique s'échappa des lèvres de la Créature alors qu'elle recula le bassin, se retirant presque entièrement avant de se reglisser à l'intérieur d'un mouvement brusque. Quelques coups de butoir plus tard, la Créature senti le corps sous lui se raidir presque imperceptiblement. Le Héros repris soudainement conscience, avalant goulument une gorgée d'air qui embrasa ses poumons et le fit se tordre sur une quinte de toux douloureuse. Ses toussottements firent se contracter ses muscles abdominaux qui envoyèrent des spasmes dans ses muscles anaux. La Créature, surprise, laisse filer un gémissement de plaisir en donnant et donna un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres, caressant au passage la prostate du blond qui échappa à son tour, bien malgré lui, un grognement qu'il tenta de retenir. Dans un éclat de rire lugubre, le Double recommença son manège, caressant la glande du Héros à chaque nouveau passage.

Le Héros sentit son Double se crisper derrière lui dans ses derniers déhanchements, les ongles de la Créature s'enfonçant sans merci dans la chair tendre tout juste au-dessus de ses hanches et ses mouvements devinrent rapidement erratiques. Ses coups de bassins rythmés gagnèrent en cadence. Le blond entendit la respiration du Double se saccader. Il approchait de l'orgasme. Décidant en une fraction de seconde de son plan d'action, le blond se prépara.

Dans une puissante explosion de plaisir, la Créature libéra sa semence au plus profond du Héros, tout juste avant que ce dernier ne se libère de la poigne d'acier momentanément affaiblie du Double. Profitant de l'inattention de la Copie, le blond plongea sur son ennemi et lui enfonça jusqu'à la garde le couteau qui l'avait transpercé quelques instants auparavant dans la gorge. Le sourire démoniaque du Double se cassa subitement alors qu'un gargouillement humide se fit entendre, du sang remontant dans sa bouche et s'échappant de ses lèvres trop pâles. Le Héros se dirigea calmement vers son épée qui gisait encore sur le sol et s'en empara d'un geste délibérément trop lent avant de se retourner vers son Double qui tentait de retirer l'arme de sa gorge, sa respiration sifflante et superficielle. La poignée poisseuse de son sang rendait la poigne glissante, et le Double était trop affaibli par son récent orgasme pour réussir à s'en débarasser. Le Héros fit un dernier pas vers son ennemi et enfonça sans cérémonie la lame dans son torse, tout juste sous son coeur. D'un vif mouvement , il fit remonter la lame de quelques centimètres. Le Double cessa subitement de se débattre contre le couteau, fixant ses prunelles cramoisies dans celles du blond, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans émettre un son, faisant couler le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche sur ses lèvres avant que le filet ne se transforme en torrent qui se déversa dans l'eau qui inondait la pièce. Le blond posa la semelle de sa botte sur le torse de la Créature, retirant sa lame d'un mouvement sec vers l'arrière et poussant son ennemi de son pied, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière. La Créature cessa tout mouvement après un dernier gargouillis poisseux, et ses yeux fixèrent un point quelconque au plafond, son regard devenu vide.

Le Héros s'empara de ses chausses et les enfila avant de se diriger vers l'une des portes qui s'étaient déverouillées au moment même de la mort de la Créature. Jetant un dernier regard vers son ennemi, le blond sorti de la pièce en claudiquant, tenant ses côtes endolories d'une main, l'autre agrippant mollement la poigne de son épée.


End file.
